


Remains to be seen

by Runners



Series: Untold feelings [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mary and Bash's wedding, Shirbert, past 2x10, so-talked-about-kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runners/pseuds/Runners
Summary: During the wedding Bash decides to put his fellow friend, who claims to be a man, to a yet new task and see if he can manage. Meanwhile, Anne deals with yet another storm in her mind.





	Remains to be seen

Anne didn’t want to kiss Gilbert during Christmas. Well, saying she didn’t want to might be an exaggeration. Perhaps she was just too shocked, for it all happened so fast. She just wanted to put down the candles, instead felt a warm breath of his on her face and his mahogany-brown eyes boring into hers with an exquisite spark, which she couldn't hitherto conjecture.

And then the moment was gone, but Anne never forgot about it. It lingered in her mind like a smell of candles and Christmas tree remained in the house that night. In truth, those abnormally short, but incredibly vivid seconds replayed in her head over and over again.

"Anne, please focus before you burn down the house!" Marilla scolded, bringing the redhead out of her fantasy.

"Sorry, Marilla!" she shouted, returning to the task. Truth be told she often got lost in her own world which was not a surprise for anyone at this point, but... before they rarely included Gilbert, yet lately... he seemed to be like a hero in a novel.

_"You know he has a crush on you, right?"_

He would never...

She would never!

And yet she would.

What would Diana think? What would Ruby say? Would it matter? Should it matter?

*

Since there was a little place in Mary's house in the Bog most of the uproarious fun like dancing was to be outside, so they were all profoundly grateful for the weather they were given.

Anne - even though she had already tried curry - was taken aback by all the exotic smells of unknown food and its colors.

"You should visit Trinidad. Much more of these there," Bash chuckled, leading her through the crowd to let her taste everything the party had to offer. She was too absorbed to notice Gilbert approaching them.

 _"Tragical romance and all?"_ And suddenly she could scratch 'tragical'.

"Gilbert, show Anne all the goods we have 'ere. I haven't been married for an hour, and I've already lost my wife," he laughed and with a not so subtle wink, he flummoxed the boy and left them.

"Maybe now you'll finally tell me about your prodigious travels. I've heard lots from Bash - don't get me wrong, his stories are most splendid - but I've never heard much from you excluding the letter in which you wrote "indefinitely" with an 'a', I might add." Gilbert chuckled, nodding his head understandingly.

"So you noticed..." he whispered even though there was no one around to hear them, "What would you want to know, then?" There were so many things she wanted to know, cascades of questions. And Gilbert listened to squeaky and rushed tone. He didn't mind though, instead wondered how he survived a year without it and big words that she always used.

And when the evening approached and the baby-blue sky turned into a mix of various shades of yellows, oranges, pinks, and violets with music echoing throughout the Borg, Gilbert glanced at the cheerful, dancing crowd to their right and stammered,

"Would you like to dance?" He regretted his courageous decision as soon as Anne tremble and he was sure he was too forward too quickly.

"I've never danced." What a relief it was to him.

Her statement would be true if you excluded all those times she danced as Princess Cordelia or with Diana, but she never danced during such a party in front of so many people.

This time was different - she wasn't Princess Cordelia, she was Anne. It was also Gilbert, instead of Diana, and she would not bear the humiliation he wanted to witness.  "I was never taught how to," she added shyly.

"I'll lead you. You have nothing to worry about," he smiled encouragingly, "Besides no one's a worse dancer than Bash."

"That's what we're about to find out." He was shocked but offered his hand nonetheless with a dumbfounded smile.

Dancing with Gilbert was easy - it didn't mean she didn't step onto his foot every now and then, but he dismissed it with his usual chuckle. Anne had to admit she was abnormally nervous - something tickled her in her stomach, and she wondered if those were so-called butterflies.

Maybe it was the act of dancing itself. Maybe it was the people around them. Or maybe it was her hand in Gilbert's with his other on her back, holding her with that smile, and sparkling eyes under a sky painted with various colors of the rainbow, his breath hitting her cupid's bow as he led her as promised.

She realized she wanted to kiss him then She wanted to feel his lips part against her own, taste him, breath him, caress him, feel the shiver run down her spine as he'd hold her even closer and for once it would only be them - just like in all the books she'd read.

 _"Anne! Are you mad?!"_ Ruby's voice echoed in her head, reminding her that in fact, it would never be only her and Gilbert. Ruby was there - Anne couldn't possibly ever even think about betraying her especially like that. But wasn't Anne allowed to be happy herself? To for once get what she wanted without fear of upcoming consequences?

_"If someone loves you - then you'll be kissed."_

Did she love Gilbert?

Could he love her?

_"You know he has a crush on you, right?"_

Could that be?

If so, could she go for it as she so desperately wanted to?

But she dreaded rejection too much.

What would Josie Pye say? Would she laugh or tease?

_"I don't wanna kiss that ugly orphan!"_

Could Gilbert ever think of her as beautiful or despise her looks like Billy and others - like Anne herself?

"See? It's easy," Gilbert chuckled, "If teaching won't work out - which I'm sure it will - then you can think of a dancing career." God, how she wanted to kiss him - not caring if it was love or not yet.  Still, too many buts were there for her to do so.

Perhaps in the future - when things would be clearer, easier - maybe she would swallow her pride and admit what she so fiercely tried to hide - especially from herself - to Diana.

That day, the wedding day, belonged to Mary and Bash. Perhaps one day - equally charming - would belong to Gilbert and Anne. it just remains to be seen.


End file.
